Pandemonium: The Crazy Kingdom Hearts Crusade
by TaeDextri
Summary: This is an OC adventure story! Special Featuring Rubecca, Purest Heart-Darkest Soul's OC! Ren, her friend Ichigo, and New friend Ruby enter the world of KH through a magical portal that came from Ren's ... TV? find out how The Heartless and Organization XIII handle this kick butt trio! WARNING: Very little Language, but a whole lot of Action, Weird, and Sarcasm.. you've been warned
1. Chapter 1: New Girl, New Friend

**A/N: Hello my children! Sorry for the inconvenience. I know, i know. I haven't posted for a LONG while, but I have a legit excuse!**

**Anyway... This story has a special Guest Star! It is none other than Purest Heart-Darkest Soul's OC Rubecca Nadara Valintine! YAY! -clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap-**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter One: New Girl, New Friend…**_

**Ren's POV*** **

My name is Airen Kazuki and I'm a freshman at Kairan Arts Academy, a co-ed high school for students with exceptional abilities.

I was just walking down the hallway to get to my first class, when I turned the corner and bumped into someone. Papers and books went flying in every direction, kinda like an explosion. "Sorry, my bad." I said as I bent down to pick up the books she had dropped, and I immediately noticed the manga books that were lying there. "Like manga, huh?" I said. She nodded in response. "Airen Kazuki." I stated. "R-Rubecca Valintine." She stuttered. "You new here? The office is that way." I said casually, pointing down the hall. She smiled and waved bye as she walked away. I smiled back. _She seems ok, for a new girl. _I made my way into homeroom and was suddenly surrounded by "The Pricks", the most popular trio in the entire academy. "What do you want now?" I sighed. "Why would we want anything from _you_?" Ari, the leader of the group, said with a smug expression. "Okay. Then move." I replied. _Ugh. You're so irking! _I thought to myself. "Make us." Said Kana, crossing her arms over her chest.

I simply rolled my eyes. "Oh goody! Looks like your legs aren't working…_ again_." I said with a bored expression. I looked over their shoulders only to see my best friend Ichigo Takuma, a girl with dark brown hair that was layered to the middle of her back and deep purple eyes, reading a Bleach comic book at her desk. I then redirected my eyes toward the three stooges in front of me. I knew exactly what to do. I pushed past them forcefully and sat next to her.

She looked at me as I settled into my seat. I rolled my eyes and turned my head to look at the girls glaring at me. All of a sudden, their eyes widened in fear and they either looked down or in another direction. At that moment, I could already tell that Ichigo had given them her ice-cold death glare. Only she could scare the hell out of anyone with a single glance. That's why I loved her. I turned back to her. "So, how's it goin', Taku?" I asked casually. "Nothing much," She replied, "So, Kazi, what was up with 'The Pricks'?" she inquired. I simply shrugged.

Just then, Mr. Maruho walked in and stood before us. "Good morning, class. I have an announcement. Today, we have a new student joining us." He said, beckoning someone from the door. It was a _girl, _a pretty one at that._ Hey… she looks familiar. What was here name again?_ "Please introduce yourself to the class." He said to the new girl. She stepped forward and spoke. _Rubbecca! That's it!_ "H-hi. M-m-my name is Ru-rubecca Nadara Valint-tine." She stuttered as she looked at the ground, eyes hidden by her bangs. _I'm a beast. _I turned my head and stared out the window, completely in a daze. Mr. Maruho cleared his throat, but I didn't flinch. "Airen?" He said in a casual voice, "Airen," He said a little louder, "Airen!" He called, still louder, but I didn't move a muscle. "Kazuki!" He shouted. That did it. I whipped my head around to face him and I glared about a million daggers at him, hoping he would die from them. "Don't EVER call me that." I growled. "You and Ichigo will escort Ms. Valintine to her classes." He stated. "Sure." I replied, leaning against the back of my chair. She took a seat right next to me. She looked so shy and innocent. She looked like she would break if I even gave her the slightest tap on the shoulder. She sat there playing with her thumbs, then looked up at me and smiled.

**Rubecca POV*** **

After checking in at the office I walked into my new homeroom and immediately looked at the girls sitting towards the back of the room. _Hey! I know her_. At least I would know someone here.

"Please introduce yourself to the class." He said to me. I took a step forward and spoke. "H-hi. M-m-my name is Ru-rubecca Nadara Valint-tine." I stuttered as I tried to keep my gaze directed to the ground, eyes hidden by my bangs. I don't know why, but it was hard for me to speak in front of the class. New school jitters, I guess. I looked up a little and I saw her turned her head and stare out the window. Mr. Maruho cleared his throat, but she didn't even flinch! "Airen?" He said. "Airen," He said a little louder, "Airen!" He shouted. She still didn't move. I saw the girl next to her smirk, and I tried my best to hold down the impending laughter inching its way up my throat. "Kazuki!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. She whipped her head around and glared at him. "Don't EVER call me that." I growled. "You and Ichigo will escort Ms. Valintine to her classes." He stated. "Sure." She replied. _I don't know what it is, but I like her. _I took a seat next to her and caught her stare. I smiled at her.

**Airen POV*** **

After homeroom, we had a fifteen-minute break, so I decided to show Rubecca around a little. Ichigo and I lead her to the courtyard and sat with her on of the table benches. "I don't think you've really met my friend here. This is Ichigo Takuma." I told Rubecca. "Hey. You can call me Taku." Ichigo smiled. "Ok." She replied. "Now that we're acquainted and stuff let's get down to business. Just so things are clear, the girls over there. See 'em?" I said pointing to "the Pricks". She nodded. "They're the most popular click in the entire academy." I stated briefly. "Don't be scared though. They seem tough, but really they're a bunch of wusses. They're all bark and no bite. If they bother you just let Kazi or me know." Says Ichigo. "Kazi?" she said with a puzzled look on her face. Ichigo pointed at me and she nodded. "Just call me Ren. Now that you know the basics, tell us about you. You like manga too, right?" I asked. "Yeah. I love Inuyasha, Soul Eater, Black Butler, Kingdom Hearts, and others too." She smiled, "You can call me Ruby, by the way. Ok Ren? 'Taku'?" We nodded in unison.

**The rest of the day, they talked about likes and dislikes. They became close friends almost instantly and had a great time together. Little did they know what was about to happen that would change their lives forever…**

**The End!**

** A/N: HEEEYYYOOOOO! Lol. Sorry guys. It's a little draggy but I promise the next chapter will be better. This is my legit excuse... 1) Tests, 2) Sports, and 3) … uh… I'm … grounded… yeah. What a bummer… I feel so gloomy now. –snap- Forget it –swipe swipe swipe- Anyway… R&R! Tell meh what yah thinkin' 'bout my new story! Oh yeah…**


	2. Chapter 2: Sleepovers,Portals,andBugs?

**Chapter Two: Sleepovers, Portals, and … Bugs **

Two Weeks Later…

Rubecca POV***

"Hey! Ruby! You ready for our sleepover?!" Ichigo called as she ran toward me. I turned around to face her direction. "Yeah. Just gotta pack a few more things. Where's Ren?" I asked. "She got slugged." She said in a sad tone. "Oh." I replied.

Airen POV***

"Come on! You can't be serious!" I exclaimed. How the hell did I get into this mess? What the heck did I do? "Do not 'come on' me Missy. I am completely serious. What you did was extremely insubordinate. I thought you were above that sort of thing." Principal Ueda sighed. "I didn't do _anything,_" I stated. "How is it my fault that Miss Prissy over here sprained her ankle because she tripped over 'my' foot? I didn't even trip her!" I pointed to Ari who was hiding a smug smile behind her stupid manicured hand, pretending to cry. What a fake! She's such a freaking poser! I wanted so badly to right hook her in the face. Good GOD! "She's right, it was just an accident. Maybe she didn't mean to." Ari trolled, side-eying me. "Oh Ari. You are such a kind girl, but Airen needs to be punished for what she did to you." She said in a sweet tone. Principal U. faced me and her tone became harsh. "3 weeks detention _and_ you have to write the student handbook twice on college ruled folder paper." "WHAT?!" I practically screamed, jumping out of my chair. "That book is wider than your _head!_" I screeched. Oh how I wanted to squeeze the life out of those two. I swear to the gods that I will wring her freaking fat neck!

"You are dismissed." She said casually. Ari gave me an innocent look and followed me down the hall. "What do you want, Stalker. I'm not in the mood to play with you today, so why don't you go crawl back into the little dumpster you came out of." I said irritably. I was about to lose it. "You first." She simply replied. "THAT"S IT! You really did it now." I whipped around to face her, grabbed her forehead and was about to send her flying when I heard Ichigo and Ruby calling me. "Stop! Don't do it, Ren!" they yelled. Ruby grabbed my hands and put them behind my back. Ichigo stood in front of me, hands on my shoulders, pusing me away from prick head. She still had that smug smile on her face. Ruby let me go and marched up to her. She looked at her for a good 3 seconds and… WHAM! She gave her a right hook in the face, earning oohs and damns from the crowd around us. She was now sitting on the cold floor with a dazed look on her face. When she snapped out of her trance she just glared, staying still. It was like time stopped. "Let's go." I said to the both of them. We turned on our heels and walked away.

"Well that was… uh." Ichigo started. "Interesting?" I finished and she nodded. "That was… uh. What's the word?" I started. "Oh! AWESOME!" Ichigo ended. "That's the word." I stated, nodding my head in approval. I was still somewhat in shock that sweet Ruby would pull a hooker to the face like that. "Damn, girl! You got some moves! It just came out of nowhere like POW! And Ari was all like, bleh." I said making a funny face. She and Ichigo laughed. "She was being a serious Piss-off. That little fatty needed a wake up call." She said.

We walked past the school gates and down the street. My house wasn't that far away, maybe two or three blocks. "Got your chiz together, right?" I asked them both. They nodded in unison. "Well let's get a move on!" Our calm walk turned into a full on sprint down the road.

AT THE KAZUKI HOUSEHOLD (2:57 PM)

I unlocked the door only to be tackled by my kid brother. "The Hell?! Get off me NOW!" I screeched, trying to pry his arms off of me. Ruby stared. "Wow. Never thought I'd see the day when a boy willingly hugged you." Ichigo joked. I glared at her and stuck out my tongue. "Haku, if you don't get off I'm gonna send you to nana's! Got it?!" I said with a harsh tone. He immediately let go. I don't know why, but she scares the hell out of him and creeps the hell out of me. Nana… The one with the wrinkles and the awkwardly red lips, just waiting to give you a huge smooch on the face. I shuddered at the mere thought. "Uh…" Ruby trailed off. I grabbed both of their bags. "Let's get out of here before the rest of the welcome committee comes." I stated.

With that, We rushed upstairs to my room. I set their bags in the corner of my walk in closet and sat on my bed. Ichigo sat on the floor and Ruby sat next to her. "Whatcha wanna do?" I asked. "I don't know. Anything really." Ruby replied, shrugging her shoulders. Ichigo's eyes widened and a small twinkle appeared in her eyes. It crept the hell out of me. "Let's have a KH marathon!" She shouted, flinging her arms high in the air. Ruby and I looked at each other and smiled.

TWO HOURS LATER (5:00 PM)

"Die DAMMIT!" I hollered, fingers rapidly pushing the PS2 controller buttons. "Damn Demix! He's so freaking invinsible! WHAT THE CHIZ?!" Ichigo shook her head. "Oh Kazi. You are such a try-hard." She said in a pitiful tone. "Shut up…" I said quietly. "Haven't you heard?" Ruby asked, smirking. "What? That Demix is GAY?" I said, my eyes focused on the screen. "No." she said. "What? Tell me!" Ichigo nudged Ruby's shoulder. "To beat Demix… You have to…" She trailed off. I paused the game. Ichigo and I leaned closer and closer to her, anxiously awaiting her answer. "Be in the game yourself." She smiled. Our jaws dropped. "What kind of method is that?!" Ichigo and I yelled. She started laughing. "I'm just kidding! I don't know how to beat that Gaylord! But, your faces, the looks on your faces… WERE PRICELESS! I wish I had a camera!" She laughed, rolling on the floor. Ichigo and I exchanged looks. "TACKLE!" We screamed, piling on top of her. We stayed there laughing for a good half hour.

We all sat up and I un-paused the game, letting Ichigo take over. "So… If you had to be one Kingdom Hearts character, who would it be?" Ruby asked. Before anyone could say anything, Ichigo screamed. "Namine! I would be Namine! Then I could be with Roxas!" She squealed. "Okay then… How 'bout you Ren?" She turned to me and said. "Psh. I'd be Demix cuz he's freaking invinsible! … just kidding. I would be my own character." I stated. Ruby nodded. Just then, the power went out. "HOLY SHIZBALLS! I ALMOST HAD HIM! STUPID POWER-OUTAGE!" Ichigo screamed. "Calm yourself! Crackers, man…" I said. "God whenever this happens, I wish I could escape to a different world…" Ruby said quietly. I turned to her. "I wish we could go to the world of Kingdom Hearts… Then we could easily kick their butts." I said.

Just then, The TV flickered on! On the screen were words saying _Your Wish is Granted. _"Holy flying cows! This TV's freaking MAGICAL!" I exclaimed, poking the TV. "Don't touch it! You might-" Ruby was cut off my a sudden flash.

**BLACK OUT… … … WAKING UP.**

I felt something rough under me. It was like… sand? My eyes shot open and I sat up. I took a quick look around. "A beach? What the HELL?!" I screamed. I stood up and ran along the shore. _Where the hell am I? Where's Ruby and Taku? _I soon came to a wooden wall. I climbed over it and saw a door. I went through it and found myself on the other side of the beach. There I saw Ruby standing on some kind of plateau looking thing that was connected to the island by a bridge. "RUBY!" I shouted. She turned around and jumped off the plateau thing into the water. My mouth dropped. She ran towards me. "How did you do that?" I asked. She shrugged "I don't know. I woke up and I could do that kind of thing… It's weird." She trailed off. Just then Ichigo came running in. "Guys! Don't you recognize this place? This… This is the world of Kingdom Hearts!" She exclaimed.

**_So… You've figured it out. _**A voice said. All of a sudden, the island became dark. Shadows began to form around us ascending from below the ground. Creatures appeared, black creatures with antennae and beady gold eyes. Ichigo's eyes widened. "That is one big bug…"

**THE END!**

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long… With school and the volleyball championships, I'm just so booked! Ugh… suckish. Anyway… This Chapter was dedicated to MusicLuvr55, Purest Heart-Darkest Soul, and nonmember GiGi for their constant support! Thank You –bows-!**

**Remember to R&R, kay? I'll try to update ASAP, but I can't guarantee when. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3: Names and Faces!

**A/N: Hiya, crazy people who glue their faces to the computer all day! Let's get this party ****started! I strongly suggest reading the ending Authors note... Why? Cuz I said so!**

**Chapter 3: Names and Faces!**

"What the hell are we suppose to do!? We're up against animated black ants with nothing to defend ourselves with!" Ren fumed. The Heartless surrounded them and were closing in. "We improvise." Ichigo bent down and grabbed a small, fallen tree branch off the ground. "Um.. Ichigo? That's a stick." Ruby tilted her head in confusion as she pointed at the scrap of wood in her friend's hand. Ichigo flipped it over and struck one of the shadows on the head, making it retreat into the ground. "A pretty useful stick." Ichigo smirked. Ruby and Ren fell silent and just stared as their friend, armed with a stick, defeat the shadows around them. "Should we help?" Ruby asked, not taking he eyes off Ichigo. "Um… I think she's good. We should try to find some of the other characters though… Maybe they can help us get outta this place." Ren responded, taking a brief glance at their surroundings.

Ichigo sauntered back to the two and smirked. They smiled at each other and kneeled on the floor, lowering their heads. "Please excuse our insolence, oh Lord of the Stick!" The two raised their heads and laughed. "Say what you want. This stick's a our only defense so you had better appreciate it!" Ichigo smacked the kneeling girls on the head with her newfound weapon and walked away.

The trio walked along the shore. They searched the entire island in search of a sign. Nothing. They arrived at the docks and realized something. Sora's boat was still there! "Guys! I think I know where to look!" Ren hollered as she ran up the stairs and to the hidden cave beside the waterfall. "This the only place we haven't checked yet!" The girls slowly entered the little cavern.

It was dark and damp. Shivers ran down each of their spines as they ventured further. "G-G-G-G-Geez, man! It's c-c-c-c-cold!" Ruby rubbed her hands up and down her shoulders, trying to save them from falling off. "We're almost at the door. You'll survive." Ren said bluntly. Ichigo nearly tripped over a rock, Ruby's hair was damp because water had been dripping on her from an unknown spot at the roof of the gloomy hole, and Ren was getting irritated because it felt like they've been in there for AGES! "Finally!" The girls stood before the mysterious door. It was emitting a strange aura. The air around them felt suffocating and the ground felt as if it would give way beneath them.

Stepping lightly, Ichigo placed a gentle hand on the door and opened it slowly as if it would explode with any sudden movement. Beyond the frame was a world that was pure white. It was so bright and blinding. "Let's go!" Ren ran in followed by the other two who were still attempting to adjust their eyes to the brightness.

* * *

On the other side was… was… a hedge? "What the heck!?" Ren exclaimed. Ruby and Ichigo stepped through a few moments later. "Where are we?" They said in unison.

"WHO DARED TO PAINT MY ROSES RED!?" A voice bellowed in the distance. Just then, there was a shuffling of steps coming around the corner. "I think I have an idea…" Ren said, rubbing her temples. This day just got more and more complicated, and the impending headache wasn't helping much. First, Ichigo fought off the Heartless with a stick. Then, They almost lost their eyesight because _someone_ decided to make the pixilation extra freakin' bright. And now– oh, and this is the best part– they were gonna get beheaded! _Perfect_! The Royal Cards men ran their way past them, shoving red paint cans in their hands. "What the–"

"WHO DID IT!? WHO!?" shrieked the voice, now closer than before. Not to long from now, they expected to see a plump lady in red with a decisive scowl and accusing demeanor, but that wasn't so. "And…" As if on cue, she appeared, although, she seemed… _prettier_. "YOU! YOU DID IT!" She pointed a slim finger at the three girls. "Eh!?" They responded. She was clad in a beautiful red and black ball gown and her hair was curled with an almost purple tint. She was beautiful…

"Ex_cuse_ me? You have no…" Ruby looked down and saw paint, a tin can full of that damn crimson paint. "crap."

"Well, Well, What do we have here?" She sauntered over to poor little Ruby and tapped the edge of the can. She eyed her and then snatched the can away. "Cards Men! Off with their–"

"Hold on. I believe I know who has committed the heinous crime!" A figure stepped out from the shadows. He wore an oddly colored top hat, accompanied by an equally odd crew. "It is I, The one and only, Hatter." He bowed before the enraged queen. "The culprit was not these girls, but who exactly would taint with vulgar paint the Royal flower bed? Oh?" She stood in utter confusion. "What?"

"You see, the situation seems unclear. Have you ever seen these girls before? They are clearly outsiders. Now if…" The Mad Hatter begins to strike up an engaging conversation, completely confusing and distracting the Queen of Hearts. He looked to the girls with all secrecy so that the Queen wouldn't notice, but they got the message. This was their chance to escape! They dashed around the corner and somehow found their way out of the horribly confusing–yet beautiful and well-kept–maze. They ran into the forest, panting and huffing from exhaustion. "I– Think… We lost them–haaahhhhh!" Ren said between breaths. She looked up to see Ichigo leaning against a tree a Ruby sitting on a fallen one.

* * *

Shuffling and the Queens painfully loud and commanding voice could be heard in the distance. "We should keep going." They got up, with somewhat renewed energy, and began to run again. They finally reached a small clearing with a long dining table sitting in the middle. It was covered with beautifully faded lace, tea cups, tea (duh), and platters of pastry and… cake!" They were puzzled. Why were such wonderful things out in the open like that? I mean, it was pretty certain that if this were displayed in their district park back home, the local hobos would be swarming in within the hour! This place was getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

They stood and stared. "Why is this place so crazy?" The three face-palmed and sighed. Why did this have to happen to them? Why couldn't it be The Pricks? No one would mind if they went missing for a few hours… or forever. What was God trying to tell them? Was the whole point to make them hate video games? Perhaps He was telling them to get a life and throw away the accursed TV that sent them into this living hell. That's it! That has to be it! A test from God! THAT'S WHAT THIS CHIZ IS ABOUT!

Just as they were about to leave, the Hatter and the March hare quickly stepped onto the scene. "Ok, hatter. What now?" Ren crossed her arms over her chest. "First off, stop calling me _Hatter_. We have names you know." He glared at them and sighed, "My name is Blood Dupre. This," He pointed to the March Hare and the Twins, "is Eliot March and the Blood twins Dee and Dum. We are currently at war with the Queen of Hearts, Vivaldi, and her cards men." Ren, Ichigo, and Ruby's mouths dropped to the floor. What the hell was with the fancy names? _Blood Dupre? Elliot? Blood Twins? _This was just too much to take in!

"You-you-yo-you-yo-yo-you-you" Ichigo mouthed the incoherent words, stuttering like no tomorrow. Ren turned to whisper to Ichigo, "Wait… doesn't this remind you of…" Ichigo nodded. "Alice in… the Country of Hearts!" The two shouted in unison. Ruby stood there in silence "Alice in the– what now?"

Ichigo and Ren stared at her in disbelief. And she calls herself an Anime fan. Ruby instantly stiffened under their penetrating looks. "W-what?" She blurted out. "Does she really not know?" Ichigo asked Ren. She replied, "Guess not," and explained, "Alice in Wonderland is a new manga that has been released in June 2012! Read it. _Know _it."

Ruby staggered backward. She wasn't too sure why or how she had become friends with such obsessed people, but I guess that's what made them special in her eyes. "So anyways," Ruby started, "How in the heck do we get out of this wackjob of a world?" Ren faced the odd group. "So, Blood… Up for a little Card shuffling?" She gave him the most innocent face. He looked to Elliot, who in turn smirked with an almost deadly glint in his eye.

"We're in."

She had a plan. It was a little crazy, but it could just work…

* * *

**A/N: Okay. I hate that it's short but whatever! At least it's finally out! Sorry for the wait! I was being slaughtered by my teachers because of all the impending projects and stuff, so yah! Whew! Glad you guys hung in there and didn't start attacking me with them sharpened pitchforks or, for some people, painfully dull dulled ones X3 Anyway, I would like to, again, thank my readers who reviewed and those who didn't! Just knowing you even took a glance makes me happy ^^**

**I'm making a new FF based on me and a friend of mine's RP on Skype, so be sure to check that out before you roll over and die! XD It's called _If I forget Tomorrow… _Love it! It's gonna be a Bleach FF because I really suck at sticking to the character profiles! It's really, really OOC but who gives a flying fur ball? Not me! I'm using Bleach as a loophole to get my beautiful love story out there! So, HAH! Take that you Mother Duckin' Haters! –sigh- yeaaaahhhhhh….. soooo….**

**No Betas here! All on me! So if there are any errors, please, feel free to PM me so it can be fixed! Ahhh… The joys and pains of auto correct =-=**

**I'm done rambling now! Go! Read other FanFics! I know that's what you plan to do after reading this! Don't deny my psycho–I mean psychic– Powerssss!**

**BYEEEEE! :3**


End file.
